


All I Have

by TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #buzzfeed unsolved, #demon, #ghoul boys, #haunted house, #of course its gay fucker, #paranormal, #ryan bergara, #shane “probably a demon” madej, #soz to disappoint, #the house isnt real btw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman/pseuds/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman
Summary: Shane and Ryan visit a haunted house, but something about it isn’t quite right. When their lives are put in danger, will they save themselves or each other? (Inspired by Nick Wilson’s song: All I Ever Wanted Was You). *this work is finished*





	All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> alright, fuckers. you dragged me into this. i hate that i ship these idiots but i love them. enjoy this plz it was painful to write considering it is actually about two real people. you sick fucks. it’s what the people want i guess, but for now the real reason i made this remains unsolved.

  “I-I really don’t like this idea of this...” Ryan’s voice was small, not unlike other times he’s been scared, but something about it was different this time.

  “Ryan-“ Shane was interrupted by a sweaty palm over his mouth.

  “S-shut up, Shane! I know we only do a demon shoot once a season but I can’t handle this, this one’s too real for me. I’m sorry, I-“ Shane gently removed Ryan’s hand from his face, stopping him in his tracks. Maybe it was the darker than normal shadows passing by them or the fact that Shane could see them too, but something about this case seemed too dangerous to continue on. The look in Shane’s eyes gave Ryan an unsettling feeling, usually it was Shane who stayed calm throughout all of this. Now, the expressions on their faces matched as another shadow almost seemed to take form in front of them. It was gone as fast as it had come.

  “What, uh, what was it about demons taking form of your companions in this house?” Shane closed his eyes, his hushed breaths quickening in pace. Ryan fumbled with the papers in his backpack, pulling out the case file.

  “It, it says here that, um, quote; “the countless people who came to investigate The Hulbert House gave descriptions of spirits seemingly taking realistic forms of the companions they travelled with, possibly resulting in the mysterious murders that are left still unsolved today”, endquote.”

  “Yeah,” Shane sighed deeply. “That one.” Ryan watched as Shane opened his eyes, gathering the tripod and shifting his weight away from Ryan.

  “Shane-“

  “I think we should split up,” Shane said, refusing to make eye contact. “Maybe that way the demons won’t associate us with each other and we can actually get this episode over with.”

  “Dude, what the fuck? You don’t even believe in this shit! That’s not a good idea, Sh-“ Ryan stumbled back as Shane started to walk up the stairs, flashlight in hand. His friend stayed silent, followed by one of the couple cameramen they had with them. Ryan looked at the camera behind him, bewildered, only to discover he wasn’t there anymore.

  “Hey, Shane? Guys, I-“ a creak could be heard from below, not above where Shane seemingly disappeared to. The floorboards creaked beneath him, followed by an exhale with every step. Was that door open before? Slowly nearing the doorway, a flock of bats flew out nearly-

  “-scaring the shit out of me!” Ryan yelped aloud, fumbling backward onto the floor. “That must be the basement. When that tour guy said there were bats down there I don’t know _why_ he didn’t clear them out...”

  “Who are you talking to, the voice in your head or the camera?” Ryan whipped around to see Shane, clearly disheveled, standing exactly in the same spot where the camera crew was nowhere to be found.

  “Shane, dude, I- why are you all... fucked up?” Shane looked down in response, taking in the dirt staining his white t-shirt.

  “Dunno. I- it was pretty dirty up there, you know? Typical... attic stuff,” Shane smiled strangely, an expression neither of them were used to.

  “Alright then, where’s everyone else?”

  “Who?” Ryan looked up, how did Shane not know where the crew was, let alone _who_ they were? Unless... “Whoa, what the fuck?”

  Shane stepped back at Ryan’s sudden movement, eyeing the flashlight thrust out in front of him.

  “Don’t fucking test me- I know you’re not Shane. I know you can’t be. How else would you not know where our crew is?” Ryan’s eyes were almost shut in emotion, trying to keep calm.

  “Dude, it’s just a joke, like always! Why can’t you take a fucking joke just calm down!” Shane’s voice was almost angry, yet Ryan wouldn’t put that past him.

  “He, he wouldn’t do that to me,” Ryan trailed off, voice suddenly quiet. “His jokes are insensitive sometimes, I can get angry with him, but not here. He wouldn’t scare me like this.” Shane’s expression was no longer comical, the light air of laughter in his eyes gone. Putting his hands on his hips, Shane frustratedly shifted back and forth on his heels. What about this was so frustrating? Maybe the tension was getting to him, maybe he really was...

  “You’re not scared, are you?” Ryan asked him, circling his way towards the back exit of the home.

  “Of course I’m not, ya dingus! If I was, I wouldn’t be here, right? I would have fled like- upstairs, or something!” Shane started to walk towards Ryan, his hand on Ryan’s shoulder supposedly meant to calm him down.

  “Surprise, you’ve already done that.” Ryan’s tone was hard, shrugging the larger hand off of him. The light in his grip raised in the air, ready to strike someone atop the head with. Despite the shaking of his hand, everything else about his composure was unyielding. Suddenly, with a strained exhale, Shane’s eyes changed to a softer expression as he dropped to the floor in a pained manner.

  “How about it? You’re not the first person to figure out our facade, and you’re also not going to be the first person to survive after finding out.” Ryan’s voice said, yet not from his body. The distorted sound came from the static picked up by their spiritcom, strapped to the side of Ryan’s backpack. In a hasty attempt to get it off, hands of air took a hold of Ryan’s, trapping him to his own vessel.

  “S-stop!” Ryan cried out, finally letting the tears he was holding back fall. “You can’t do this! You can’t do this! He’s all I have, everything in my life I thought was trivial he always treated as if they were special. I know nothing about me is special but in his stupid eyes he thinks I am, but everything he thinks about me is the same with him! I’ve never looked up to someone the way I have for him, literally! Have you seen him he’s- he’s a fucking tree. But he’s my fucking tree. He’s all I have, he’s all that I need in this life and I never thought I’d say that... but I need him. I need-“ his voice sounded as though he were submerged in water, and Ryan could no longer feel his lungs taking in air. He was drowning, the hands choking the life out of him. The darkness around him disappeared, replaced with the suffocating feeling of despair. If only he could open his eyes, if only he could really tell him what he meant-

  “All you have, huh?” Ryan opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, with Shane panting over him, flashlight extended in defense. Ryan took his friend’s extended arm and hoisted himself to his feet, the room swaying along with him. “I-it was killing you, Ry.”

  Shane’s mirth swallowed by the pure terror in his eyes, his voice breaking into a sob. Ryan gripped the dust-covered shirt in front of him, dirt clearing wherever his tears left tracks.

  “I know,” Ryan whispered, his eyes closed and face buried in the familiar scent he never realized he would miss so quickly. “and s-shut up, Shane,” he repeated. This time, with a smile.


End file.
